


Forgive me, Father, for I am Going to Sin

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Series: Forgive Me, Father [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Wing Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel becomes a priest after Dean is turned into a demon, and Dean makes it his mission to corrupt the holy Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, Father, for I am Going to Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr.

Father Castiel was kneeling in front of the alter of his church. His service had just ended and he could have sworn that he had seen Dean there, but that was impossible. Dean was a demon now. He never would have set foot in a church, not even to see Cas. At least, that was what Cas told himself until he heard the doors open and felt a dark presence behind him. He knew who it was before he turned around.

Dean was walking towards Castiel, his wings out in a blatant display of dominance. His wingspan was large enough that they filled the church as he walked. He stopped directly behind Cas, heat and the stench of sulfur pouring off of him.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.”

Cas turned, intending to scold Dean and tell him to leave, but the sight in front of him snatched his breath away and rendered him speechless. It the first time he had seen Dean since he had turned. His wings were black, veins of dark blue shimmering through each feather and despite the fact that there was no wind, they appeared to constantly moving, the colors swirling around in lightning patterns until Cas was nearly hypnotized. His feet were encased in his favorite leather boots and he wore loose fitting jeans with holes torn in the knees, along with a black undershirt and a red button up, which wasn't buttoned at all. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, defensive, showing off the muscles in his arms. Castiel's eyes finally roved to his face and he took an involuntary step back when he finally looked into Dean's eyes; they were black as coal. Demon eyes. A painful permanent reminder of the creature Dean now was.

“Aw, don’t be scared.” Dean smirked and his eyes flashed back into his normal green. “See? It’s just me in here.”

“No. It’s not you anymore, not really.”

Dean laughed darkly, eyes flashing black, and closed the distance between them capturing Cas’ mouth with his own. He knew how wrong it was, knew it in the taste of sulfur on Dean's mouth, but still, Cas’ hands shot up to run through Dean’s hair and pull him closer. He couldn’t help it; he needed to feel Dean again. Needed to know that Dean still wanted him, regardless of what he was now.

But there was nothing soft or sweet about the kiss, not the way Dean used to be. It was raw and powerful, filled with desire and lust. Dean was rough, sliding his tongue over Castiel's lips until they parted with a soft breath, claiming Cas as his own. He ran his hands lightly down the length of Cas' back until he reached the tight ass that he so loved to play with. He grasped it hard and yanked Cas' lower body towards him, making him feel the long hot length pushing through his jeans. Letting Cas know exactly what he had in mind with this little visit.

Cas reached down to feel Dean, moaning for a second before he jerked away. He staggered back into the alter, nearly knocking over the ritual items sitting on top of it. His breathing was heavy and loud, his hands shaking, his pants tented, proving that Dean wasn't the only one affected.

He turned to glare at Dean, shame and desire fighting to be the top emotion in him. “I want you, Dean, you know I do. But we can't. I can't. I’m a priest now. You have to leave.”

He looked away and pointed to the door of the church with a shaky finger, hoping Dean would make this easy and just leave.

But Dean was never one to make things easy. He let out a low growl and stalked towards Cas, grabbing his arm and swinging him around. His eyes were green again as he narrowed them and kissed Cas forcefully, pushing his hardness against him, making Cas pant and mildly begin to question his commitment to celibacy. But in the next second, with the soft sound of wings, he was gone, leaving behind a single black feather. Cas sank down to his knees beside it and buried his face in his hands. He knew that if…or rather, when, Dean came back he wouldn’t have the power to deny him anything he wanted.

“Forgive me, Father,” he whispered, “For I am going to sin.”


End file.
